Peaceful Dead
by Rikku-Dark
Summary: A war is going on and Sakura must sacrifice something that means the world to her for the war to end. So no more loved ones will have to die. For peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is a one shot hope you like.**

**Peaceful dead**

There was no end to the war. So many ninja's died for peace, seeing the ones you love die in front of your eyes. Running far into the forest of a battle field her hand over her heart rushing to reach the one she loved before it was to late. No more could she see the ones she love die. 'Please let me reach him in time' the young pink haired kunoichi Sakura prayed.

The fields were covered in blood even her own hands. She fell for the enemy of her past the long raven haired man that held her close to fight off the fears and the loved ones she held dear to her heart. She remembered the nights she had with him, the touch of his body against hers, and the feeling of him inside of her. Running faster she reached the battlefield, looking at the one she loved she thought to be dead. The one person side she fought by through the battles side by side. Itachi stood there hair blowing in the wind, blood dripping from his blade.

'When will the killing stop' she pulled her blade out. Itachi looked over at her a sad smile on his face. She ran towards him as her blade pierced another ninja from behind him. She knew what had to be done for the war to be over and it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to sacrifice. "I'm sorry" he said to me as I looked up at him. "There is noting for you to be sorry about Itachi, I chose this path as a ninja and to fight in the war." It was because of him she realized her strength. The way a real warrior fought to not let there emotions get in the way and to feel nothing when your blade pierces through someone. Itachi taught her to love and to look at the stars, cause all her comrades where up there every time she looked up at the sky a new star appeared that means a friend died and were now watching over her.

"I want this war to stop. Because of this war I lost my best friend." Sakura remembered watching as Naruto died right in front of her eyes protecting her. He got caught by the enemy so she was could escape. They didn't kill him till she returned to the battle field she watched them pierce a blade through his heart. She prayed for him. "Sakura this war will end if not we die protecting the people we care about." He was right she couldn't give up all the sacrifices would not go in vain she will finish this war till her last breath. Nodding she looked towards the battle as she saw her comrades fight. "Then lets protect them Itachi till we breath our last breath."

They both ran forward there blades slicing there enemies ninja's for hours the battle last and they were running out of charka. Gathering the rest of there troops together there was at least a 100 men and women left. They we're out numbered and new they had no chance of winning. Both Sakura and Itachi new stood up an walked forward Sakura glancing at him. Holding is hands up he spoke his voice tired from the long battle. "My name is Itachi Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha clan. All I wish is for peace. This war and blood shed to end. I know we have no chance so I wish to end this now to make a agreement so we can finally rest in peace." Sakura saw a girl standing in black robes along wit her people. Sakura remembered the women her name Yanzi she was a princess of the enemy who wanted peace. Sakura nodded towards her knowing the only way to end this. Sakura stepped forward. "Itachi Uchiha is the next Hokage for our nations to be combined would bring peace. For Yanzi is a princess a agreement could be made between the two for the war to end." Itachi glanced at Sakura as Yanzi nodded.

**A few days later**

Finally they all were allowed to return home. Standing in front of her Hokage Tsunade her head bowed. "Sakura Haruno you served you country with power and strength and with the help of Itachi you have brought peace." Tsunade smiled proudly at her student who was now a grown adult. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I do not deserve your words of respect. I have killed and lost so many comrades you care deeply about." "Sakura you saved us all, people may died but they look upon you as a hero. My child is there any thing you wish for?" Nodding Sakura answered "I wish to go home and never fight again I want to live in peace." Nodding Tsunade looked at Sakura with sad eyes for she lost something more heartbreaking then the battle.

Sakura walked away from her Hokage and everyone gathered around she went home. "Kohona finally we have peace to are nation and in a few days Itachi will marry princess Yanzi to bring our lands together and have peace." The crowd cheered as Itachi bowed Tsunade heart ached Sakura lost her love to end this war. She sacrificed everything for Kohona's peace.

Sakura let her long pink hair fall across her shoulders. Itachi gets married tomorrow. Fixing her green kimono she looked at the blue sky. Shifting her gaze towards the trees a figured walked out from behind one. Walking towards her he stopped right in front of her staring into her emerald green eyes his own onyx eyes locking deep with hers. "I didn't want it to end this way I want to take you and run away. I didn't want to give up my love." "You have to Itachi for the war to end and to bring peace to Kohona. No more will we lose friends like Naruto to let the war go on to keep our love. No more deaths an blood on our hands." "Sakura then I ask you to please to never think of me and move on so you can live in peace." "Itachi you are my peace on the battle field I thought of you and you helped me. When ever I close my eyes I will think of you. You will always be in my heart." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him." I love you." Her words were like a whisper. Itachi wrapped his arms around her holding her close, her arms wrapping around him as more tears fell. "I love you" Itachi whispered to her as tears fell from his eyes as well. For he to lost the one he loved. Pulling apart he placed a small loving kiss on her lips as he then walked away.

Sakura looked at Itachi as he walked away his from finally disappearing from her view. Looking at the sky she remembered the love and how it blossomed and brought peace to the world and hearts. Letting one more tear fall she walked back though her garden the flowers bloomed as the sky shined down on the ninja. 'You saved me. Thank you Itachi' She then closed her eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed I got the idea to write this from Hua Mulan the movie made me cry. Well please review.**


	2. Author Note

**Author Note. I hope you guys like thie one shot. If you do please review and give me feed back on the story. Should I write more. Read my other story Dark Nights. It's another Itachi Sakura fanfic but its not a one shot. Thank you all for reading.**

**Rikku**


End file.
